victors sad stroy
by Munkustrap lover
Summary: a story of what happens to victor when he was and because of it he becomes a homo sexual.


"Come on, Selter

"Come on, Selter. Prove it."  
"But why does it have to be this way? Come on, guys. He's just a kit."  
"Yeah. He's just a kit. He's perfect. Come on, let's go get him."  
"Lanceney, I just don't feel right about this…"  
"Oh, come on. You say you're with us, so prove it!"  
"Yeah, prove it!" came a chorus of two other voices nearby. Selter swallowed and felt three pairs of eyes bore into his.  
"You… you sure we won't… um… you sure we'll let him go back?"  
"Yeah, once we're done. If you do everything right."  
Selter glanced down the street again at the young kitten, no more than seven, playing by himself in the playground. Why no one was around was a mystery to him, but it was a relatively safe neighborhood. He swallowed a pang of guilt in his stomach. He didn't have to do this… Why should he hurt this kitten? Lanceney's voice cut into his thoughts. "If you're chicken, you can cut out of the deal."  
"No," he said hastily. "No, I'm not out."  
"Then you'll do it?"  
Selter swallowed and glanced at the kitten once more. Why couldn't say no? It seemed so unfair for the poor kit… "Y… Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it," he said softly. "But after that, no more, okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Got the stuff?"  
Selter numbly pulled two handkerchiefs and a coil of rope from inside his jacket. Lanceney nodded, then looked over at the other two toms who pulled similar items from their jackets as well. "Okay, no screw-ups, got it?" Lanceney pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and flashed it menacingly.  
Selter's eyes widened. "What are you gonna do with that?"  
"None of your business. Just do your part."  
"Lanceney, don't hurt him."  
"You do what you're supposed to, I won't have to." He looked. "Everyone ready? Let's go."…  
Seven-year-old Victor was on his knees, playing in the sandbox by the swings. It was such a nice day out, but most of his neighbors were older with no young kittens to play with, so he spent much of his time in the playground alone. His mother was out shopping, and his dad was working in his woodshop behind their house, which was across the street from the little park. Victor hummed to himself as he patted down the edges of his sand castle. It was the first sand castle he had ever built himself that had stayed up, and he was excited to show his dad his accomplishment. Just one more pat to make sure it stayed up-  
Suddenly a heavy sneaker landed right on the crumbly castle, and the whole thing collapsed back into the pile it had formerly been. "Hey!" Victor protested, looking up at the perpetrator with tears in his innocent, green eyes.  
"Aw, did we wreck your sand castle?" asked the large, light gray tom with cruel-looking, yellow eyes. Victor swallowed and shrank back. "Where are your parents, kit?"  
His mom always told him never to speak to strangers and to come right home if anyone ever bothered him. He scrambled to his feet and turned to run, but suddenly two other cats blocked his way. "Going somewhere, kitty?" the older one taunted.  
Victor turned again, but he suddenly found himself trapped in a ring of four toms, three of who grinned wickedly at him, one who seemed like he'd rather be anywhere but there. He decided to make a break for that one, but before he had taken two steps, the light gray tom grabbed him from behind, securing his arms behind him. Victor opened his mouth to scream, but the reluctant-looking tom forced a cloth into his mouth, momentarily choking him. He began to kick and struggle furiously, crying loudly through the gag, but suddenly he felt a deep pain on the back of his neck, right by his spine. Lights danced before his eyes just before the world went black…  
Victor woke up with a stabbing pain in his head. His eyelids fluttered as he desperately tried to open them. After several moments, his ears kicked in. There were voices… first slow and low, then high and fast, then finally leveling out to a normal voice. "…should do it now, before he can fight back."  
"I don't know, Lanceney. I don't feel right about all this. I mean, he's just a kit-."  
"Exactly! He's just a kit. He's easy prey, Selter!"  
"**Too** easy, Lance. Can't we just send him back? Please?"  
A suddenly sharp sound echoed through the room, and Victor involuntarily winced. It was about that moment his eyes began to work, and he saw Selter rubbing his cheek painfully as Lanceney, the gray tom that had grabbed him, watched with glowing eyes. He felt bad that the poor tom was getting hurt because of him, but he couldn't help feeling sorrier for himself, not sure where he was or when he would get to go home, or even what he was there for. He tried to sit up from where he had been laying on a cold, cement floor, but he couldn't move his paws, which were behind him. He could feel something rough on his wrists and suddenly realized he was tied up. He mewed softly, struggling. The soft sound seemed to attract the attention of the two teens standing nearby. Lanceney smirked and sauntered over, his gray face a sinister smile. Victor felt a shiver go through him. He cowered, his ears pressed flat to his head, staring up in terror.  
"Nice to see you're up, kitten."  
"Where am I?"  
"Somewhere."  
That was not helpful or comforting. Victor moaned and twisted a little on the hard floor, feeling very, very small under the standing tom's gaze. "What… what do you want?" he demanded, trying to sound courageous, though his voice trembled.  
Lanceney smiled again and gave Selter a light push forward. "You'll find out. Til then, I suggest you behave." He turned to Selter. "I'm gonna go find Larsen and Colt. You watch him. If he gets away…" Lanceney flexed his claws lazily. Selter gulped and nodded. "I'll be back soon, and you better be ready when we get back." Lanceney turned and walked away.  
Victor turned to look up at Selter with teary, scared eyes. "Who are you?"  
Selter's tired, brown eyes seemed too old for his teenage body as they smiled gently at the kitten. "My name's Selter. What's yours?"  
Victor hesitated. Was it better to tell or not to tell? "V… Victor," he squeaked softly.  
Selter smiled again. "Victor. That's nice."  
Feeling safer with this tom than the gray one, Victor asked again, "Why am I here? What do you want?"  
Selter's friendly eyes suddenly turned soft and very sad. "Well… whatever Lanceney says is what will happen."  
"What does **he** want?"  
Selter licked his lips slowly, his mouth gone dry. "I… I can't say…"  
"When can I go home?" Victor pleaded. "Please, let me go. Please. I wanna go home."  
Suddenly Selter began to cry. His large, brown eyes filled with hot tears, and he dropped to his knees by the trembling kitten. "Oh, Heavyside, I can't do it. I can't!"  
"Can't do what?" Victor asked, worried.  
"Can't… can't…"  
"You can, and you will!" came a growl from the doorway, and both looked up in terror to see Lanceney and the two he had gone to find standing watching them.  
Selter seemed to shrink under Lanceney's steely gaze. "Lanceney, I…"  
In a few deliberate steps, Lanceney had crossed the room and smacked Selter in the jaw. Still on his knees, Selter tumbled to the ground next to Victor with a cry. "Don't!" Victor couldn't help pleading, not wanting the only kind tom in the bunch to be hurt.  
Lanceney raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Victor found his head resting against Selter's hip, a stinging pain in his cheek. He cried out loudly and began to sob. Lanceney uncurled his fist and straightened up. "Now, Selter. Do it now."  
Selter groaned in pain and shifted. "Lanceney, please no…"  
"Do it!" Lanceney yelled, his voice reverberating off the cement walls. Everyone flinched.  
"Do what?" Victor whimpered, ears flat to his skull as Lanceney's shout died away.  
Selter hesitated. With a growl, Lanceney stalked over and yanked Victor onto his back, then grabbed Selter and literally dropped him on top of the poor kitten. "Do it now, or I kill him," he hissed, his voice guttural and not even cat-like anymore, but more like the snarl of a demon. He grabbed Selter by the back of the head and shoved him roughly towards the kitten's own.  
Victor gasped as Selter's mouth suddenly met his, and he began to struggle, feeling his stomach lurch. But with his paws behind his back and the heavy tom holding him down, he couldn't get away. Suddenly something came over his eyes, blocking his vision. He felt it being tied at the back of his head. He began to cry, trying to kick his legs at anything nearby, but he could hardly move. "Don't struggle, kitten," came Lanceney's voice. "It'll be easier for you."  
Victor cried harder, then yelped as he felt his pants sliding off his waist. He mewed and struggled blindly. He suddenly felt Selter's mouth next to his ear. "I'm so sorry, Victor," Selter whispered, sounding like he was crying.  
Then the pain began. A pain unlike anything he had ever felt before in a place that he knew no one was supposed to touch. But, being only a kitten, he knew nothing about the world of sexuality and what it was. He just knew he hurt and that whatever was happening should not be happening to him.  
The pain grew and grew until Victor's cried turned to screams that echoed off the wall. His tiny body shook with pain as he tried to fight away from it, but he could not.  
How long the pain lasted, he couldn't tell, but it seemed like an eternity before the horrible feelings subsided and the weight that had been holding him down went away. He lay, shivering, on the floor, sobbing, curling into a tiny ball of half-naked fur, his eyes still covered with the damp cloth.  
Selter stared down in horror at the sobbing kitten at his feet. How could he have…? It didn't seem possible… He suddenly felt Lanceney's paw on his shoulder and flinched. "We knew you could do it. See? It's easy."  
"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Selter hissed, jerking away from Lanceney and storming away. Lanceney watched him go, then turned to the kitten in front of him. With a grin, he reached for his jeans…  
Victor hissed as someone leaned over him, then gagged as he felt something in his mouth. Something unfamiliar but something he decided was not supposed to be there. He struggled, but someone was holding his face in place with a rough paw. "No teeth or you're dead!"  
He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but Lanceney ordered him to do something else. Victor's face burned with shame, unsure whether or not he'd even be able to follow the disgraceful instructions. His mouth hurt as he tried to do what Lanceney commanded, deciding in his mind that if he did what they wanted him to, they'd let him go home. He heard Lanceney start to pant and wondered what he could be doing to the tom, still unable to see through his blindfold.  
This went on longer than he thought it would, until he wanted to gag, but he couldn't. His mouth felt like it was bleeding, and his whole body was racked with pain so bad that he wondered for a moment if he was going to faint. Suddenly Lanceney forced himself hard against Victor's mouth, and Victor panicked to feel something else in his mouth, then in his throat. Something horrible-tasting that he was sure was not supposed to be there. Suddenly Lanceney pulled away from him. Victor didn't hesitate, rolling onto his side and retching painfully. Whatever it had been in his mouth splashed onto the floor, tainted red by blood from his torn mouth. He coughed a few times, panting, praying this shameful torture was over.  
After that, he heard some talking, which he could not make out through the violent headache that suddenly came upon him. He curled into a ball, drenched in sweat and his own vomit, praying that everything was over and he could just go home.  
Just when he thought he might be allowed to rest, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him onto his back again, and the pain down there began again. And all he could do was scream and bear it…

Selter listened to the kitten's cries through the wall, unable to do anything. He leaned weakly against the cold, cement wall. He hadn't moved since he had raped the poor kitten almost four hours ago. Lanceney, Colt, and Larsen, however, had not stopped since they had begun. Lanceney, in particular, had been extremely brutal, not giving the kitten a moment's rest before forcing himself on the kit again. He felt so awful, but he was helpless against Lanceney, and with Larsen and Colt with him, he'd have no chance.  
After a very long time, the kitten's screams died away, and Lanceney came stalking past Selter with a smug smile on his twisted face. "See how easy that was?"  
Selter looked away shamefully, his eyes burning hate. "Okay, Lanceney, I proved myself to the gang. You guys had your fun. Let's let him go now."  
Lanceney gazed at Selter a moment, then simply shrugged. "No."  
Selter's eyes widened. "But… but, why?"  
Lanceney rolled his eyes. "He knows who we are. There's no reason to let him go. We can just keep him here for a while and do whatever we want."  
Selter felt tears in his eyes. "Lance, please. He's suffered enough. No kitten should have to go through th-."  
Smack! Lanceney's palm landed across Selter's face, leaving a red palm mark on Selter's face. Selter gasped in pain, holding his cheek, his eyes squeezed shut. Lanceney growled softly. "Any more objections?"  
Selter slowly shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. Lanceney smirked. "Good. Now get out of my sight." He crossed the long, cement room into the next room where Larsen and Colt had vanished only minutes ago.  
Selter turned and headed for the other room. He stumbled into the empty room where Victor was still on the floor, sobbing softly. His movements seemed to get the kitten's attention. He whimpered and shied away from the sound, the blindfold still over his eyes, soaking wet from his tears. Selter stopped short, horrified at what he saw. Someone had been nice enough to pull the kitten's pants back up. A wave of nausea ran through him when he saw the seat of the kitten's pants was crusted with sticky, drying blood. He looked pathetic, tears on his cheeks, fur matted. His paws were still tied behind his back. Selter felt his heart break into a million sharp shards in his chest watching the poor, violated kitten. He could at least untie the poor kit, if nothing else. He took a step closer. "Victor…"  
The kitten whimpered again and curled into a ball against the wall. Selter slowly reached out and ever so gently touched the blindfold. Victor yelped and twisted away from him. Selter froze. "Victor… I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."  
"S… Sel-ter?" the kitten whimpered.  
"Yeah, it's me…" Selter reached out and gently tugged the blindfold. It slowly fell away from the kitten's eyes. Almost instantly he wished he hadn't as Victor pegged him with the most sorrow-filled gaze of betrayal, those beautiful, green eyes filled with heavy tears. The eyes that only hours ago belonged to an innocent, carefree kitten now showed the same fear and pain and confusion that he felt. Those green eyes seemed to have aged from seven to seventeen to seventy.  
Victor stared up at the older tom, his knees pressed to his chest as he waited for Selter to hurt him. How could Selter have betrayed him like that? Have hurt him and then left him alone to endure the cruel torture of his three friends? But the hurt did not come.  
"Are… are you all right?" Selter asked gently, kneeling down next to the frightened kit.  
Victor whimpered, his ears plastered to his head. "Can… can I go home now?" His voice was thick with tears, hoarse from screaming, and barely understandable through the blood and other things that still lingered at the corners of his mouth.  
Selter sighed and leaned his head against the cement wall, gazing at the kitten with remorseful eyes. "Not… not yet…"  
"When?" Victor croaked, then turned aside and retched, but he had nothing left in his stomach to get rid of.  
"I… I don't know," Selter admitted.  
Victor began to cry tearlessly, not having any tears left in him either. "Why are you all hurting me?" he asked painfully, looking Selter straight in the eyes. The brown eyes held the green for a moment before Selter forced himself to look away, tears blinding him. Victor watched him a moment, then sighed and shifted painfully. His arms were numb behind his back, and every muscle he had hurt as if he had been hit by a truck.  
Selter gently reached behind Victor. "Here, hold still." The kitten froze as Selter struggled a moment, then succeeded in undoing the knot, and Victor's arms were freed. "There… At least… you're not tied up now…"  
As soon as he was free, Victor pulled his knees closer to his chest, hugging them tightly. He began to rock himself back and forth, trying to comfort himself, to stop the pain that seemed to be spreading from between his legs to the rest of his body. He felt so dirty. His fur was encrusted with sweat that made him cold. He was bleeding, but from where, he was unsure. He slowly turned his gaze up to Selter, and a moment later, smiled a bit, the first smile since earlier that afternoon. "Th… thank you," he said softly.  
Selter smiled too, a real, genuine smile. "You're welcome, kid." He ever so slowly reached over and brushed Victor's sweat-soaked fur out of his eyes. "You look horrible…"  
"I feel horrible too," Victor said softly.  
Selter nodded slowly. "I… I know…"  
Victor suddenly shifted just a tiny bit so he could lay his cheek on Selter's chest. Selter stared down at him in surprise. He was so trusting, even when he had hurt him… He ever so slowly, so as not to scare him, put his arms around him and pulled him closer in a big brother hug. Victor nestled into it, needing the comfort in whatever way it could come.  
"Aw, how cute," came a voice from the doorway. The two looked up in terror. Lanceney stood in the doorway watching them. Victor gasped and curled closer to Selter.  
"Don't let him hurt me," he pleaded, looking up at Selter with wide, scared eyes.  
"Shh. I won't." Selter gave him a gentle squeeze, then stood up, planting himself in front of the frightened kitten. "What do you want, Lanceney?"  
"Came to find you."  
"Why?"  
"Just to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid, like letting him go."  
"Lance, you've had your fun, okay? I think it's time we let him go home." He felt a tiny arm grip his leg, just below his knee, and took a small comfort that the kitten trusted him.  
Lanceney, however, didn't seem to like that request. "Let him go home? What kind of stupid mother f-- are you? We can't let him go now."  
"But… but you said-."  
"You wouldn't have gone along with it if I said otherwise."  
"But… Lanceney… what are you going to do with him?"  
Lanceney shrugged one slender shoulder carelessly. "Keep him around a while. We'll get rid of him later on."  
"But-."  
"But nothing, Selter. We can't have him go talking to the police."  
Victor began to cry. Selter darted over to Lanceney and hissed. "You bastard! He's just a kit!"  
Lanceney's yellow eyes seemed to darken. "You're out of line, Selter. I suggest you get back in your place before something really bad happens."  
Selter glanced over at Victor, whose whole body was shaking in terror, then back at Lanceney. "I think you're the one out of line, Lanceney. You let Victor go now, or I cut out. It's not worth it."  
The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion. Lanceney's hand went behind his back while his other hand grabbed Selter's shoulder. Victor's eyes widened as Lanceney suddenly whipped out his switchblade, and, before either of them could react, had buried it up to the handle in Selter's stomach.  
Selter's eyes widened in shock, and he seemed to freeze in Lanceney's grip. "No!" Victor screamed, struggling to his feet, but his legs wobbled, and he collapsed again.  
Lanceney pulled the switchblade free sharply, and Selter dropped to his knees, both hands pressed tightly against his stomach, trickles of red starting to ooze between his fingers. He didn't seem to be able to focus on anything. Victor somehow found an ounce of strength and raced over to Selter, but he didn't dare touch him, unsure of what to do.  
Lanceney smirked as Selter's brown eyes turned to him. "I warned you, Selter. Now your little f-- toy gets to watch you die. On your knees, where you belong."  
Victor's eyes were full of tears, and he began to sob again. Selter's eyes closed in pain a moment before he looked over at Victor, his eyes filled with hot tears. "I… I'm…" He had to swallow. "I'm sorry, V… Victor…"  
Victor threw his arms around Selter and held him tight. "You can't die! You can't!" he sobbed. Selter's eyes were glazing over as he looked up at Victor with sad, scared eyes. In those eyes, Victor could see the fear, the pain, the humiliation, the same things he had been feeling all afternoon in the deep brown. He held Selter tightly to himself, and, a moment later, Selter's body went limp. Victor screamed and buried his face in Selter's chest, sobbing.  
Lanceney looked on with a disgusted look. "Oh, come off it, kit. Trash like that isn't worthy to live."  
Victor's eyes burned hate as he looked up at the older tom. How could anyone have such little disregard for a life? He had Selter's blood staining the fur on his hands, the blood on the switchblade… It didn't seem real, but it was. It all seemed like some horrible nightmare. All he could do was force himself to breathe, his hands still gripping the fur of the dead teen tightly, as if holding onto him long enough would bring him back.  
Lanceney smirked, pocketing the knife, then turned to Victor with a horrible smile he wouldn't soon forget. "Wanna play, kitten?"  
Victor's eyes went wide, and he scrambled to his feet, his heart racing, the blood pounding in his ears. He whimpered softly, backing away from the tomcat, his hands up in front of him to protect himself, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Lance moved closer to him, grabbing his hands and forcing his arms down by his side as his mouth sealed over Victor's in a hot, penetrating kiss. Victor felt his head going light, as if he were about to throw up and pass out at the same time. Lance's hand went for Victor's jeans-  
"Lance!" came a call from the door. Lanceney turned to see both Colt and Larsen in the doorway. "You ain't gonna believe this. Someone reported this place to the police. They're circling the block. We gotta get out of here! Now!"  
Lanceney growled and glanced down at Victor whose green eyes were wide. With a hiss, he gave Victor a blow to the cheek that sent the kitten reeling backwards across the room. He smacked his head on the hard cement wall. The world swam before his eyes, and the world went black


End file.
